


A Toast to Times Lost

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anton/Sophia (Mentioned), Family Reunion, Gen, Humour, Mr Anderson (Mentioned), PL2 Spoilers, Pandora's Box Spoilers, Sophia (Mentioned), Uploaded from my old account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: Katia gets to know her grandfather... along with her cousin and her great-uncle.





	A Toast to Times Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For Pandora's Box.
> 
> Set: Right after Pandora's Box.
> 
> I finished PL2 HD recently and I was reminded of how incredible Katia is.

"Hey, can I see your ticket?"

"Of course— here it is."

"Thanks, cuz."

Katia smiled at the conductor. It was rare for someone to address her so... casually. Even some of her friends from the village referred to her as 'young mistress' or 'Miss Katia'. Turning in the carriage doorway, she gave Jacques and the others one last parting glance. They had all done so much for her, but now, for the first time in her life, she was setting out on her own.

"Quite the crowd you've got there," the conductor commented.

"Oh, they're just here to see me off."

"Lucky! They're all looking out for you." He handed back her ticket and offered to take her bag.

"Thanks, that's very kind of you. I'm just going to say some last goodbyes..." She directed him to her cabin and while his back was turned, she dashed towards the deluxe carriage.

According to Parcelle, the train switched tracks when it reached a tunnel. All of the carriages were bound for Luxenbelle… except for this one.

She hid at the very end of the deluxe carriage, sitting on someone's luggage crate against a cabin wall. It wasn't first class, but she was comfortable enough.

Actually... She was incredibly anxious. Rumor had it that Folsense was cursed and ruled by an evil vampire. Katia didn't believe for a moment this could be her grandfather. Grandmother had depicted him as a humble and dedicated man. However, her departure from Folsense must have left him devastated. Grief could transform even the purest of hearts. Katia and her father were no exception— Sophia's death had driven them apart. How would her grandfather react to the news...?

Katia froze at the sound of footsteps and someone humming.

This was why she never took risks.

Timidly, she poked her head around the cabin wall, ready to apologize for intruding. But to her relief, the person was already gone. They had just left some purple flowers in a holder on the wall. They smelled lovely...

Katia sank onto the chest once more and closed her eyes.

She awoke to the conductor clamouring that their next stop was "FOOOOLSENSE!"

That was quick. She must have drifted off... She stood up, dusted herself off and left the train.

It was time to find her grandfather.

* * *

Never had she imagined that she would also find her great uncle and her cousin... none other than the conductor. Well, Sammy wasn't technically her cousin, according to Mr. Beluga—_Fredrich._

"I took that layabout in when he didn't have a penny to his name," Fredrich ranted. "His mother— my ex-wife— had kicked him out, so I gave him a job on my Molentary Express."

"That's... very generous of you," Katia said as the hotel clerk came to pour them more tea.

Sammy quipped, "Too bad I'm leaving the train for a higher calling."

"And what calling would that be?" Anton wondered, leaning forward.

Fredrich warned,_ "Don't_ encourage him—"

"I'm gonna be the next King of Rock 'n' Roll," Sammy declared. He leapt to his feet, twirling his microphone-cane. "Move over, Elvis!"

"King Elvis...?" Anton echoed.

Sammy let out a scandalized gasp. "Don't tell me you've never heard of him!"

"Grandfather was confined to the castle for fifty years," Katia explained quietly.

_"Ohhh, right!"_ Sammy slapped his head. "Sorry 'bout that. Wow, Uncle Anton— Can I call you that?— you missed out on so much. We've gotta get you up to speed."

"Anton has had quite enough excitement for one day," Fredrich snapped. "He doesn't want to hear anymore of your blathering!"

"Pipe down, Unko. This is important. Right, Kat?"

"Um, yes?" Katia answered uncertainly. "But if we're going to introduce Grandfather to modern life, we should do it gradually so he isn't overwhelmed."

"Thank you, Katia," Anton said. "Perhaps you could start by telling me about your lives?"

"You mean, like… our hobbies?" Sammy said.

Anton nodded, smiling. "Aside from Rock and Roll."

"I like travelling and pizza and movies. You had movies when you were younger, right?"

"Films... yes," Anton confirmed. "But they were in black and white." He looked at Katia. "Do you enjoy films, my dear?"

"There's a small cinema in Dropstone, but I don't visit it as much as I used to." Katia bit her lip.

Fredrich tsked. "The village would have benefited more from a theatre if you ask me."

"What do you do in your free time?" Sammy continued to prompt her. "I bet you're the life and soul of the town."

Katie hummed. "Sometimes I go for walks, draw, attend festivals…" For someone with lots of friends, she led a rather boring life. Really, what did the residents of Dropstone see in her? Were they interested simply because she came from the village's founding family, or because she reminded them so much of Sophia?

She smiled wistfully at Sammy. "It's not quite as exciting as the life of rock star."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" He pointed his microphone at her. _"You _snuck aboard the deluxe car— Yeah, don't think I didn't notice!—, explored a phantom town and rescued your vampire grandfather! No offence, Anton man."

"None taken."

"I... I couldn't have done it without Professor Layton and Luke," Katia said.

"Don't belittle yourself," Fredrich huffed. "Be proud. Hold your head high."

"You'll have an easier job than Unko doing that," Sammy sniggered, nudging her.

"I HEARD THAT, SAMUEL!"

"To my brave granddaughter, Katia," Anton intervened, raising his cup of tea. Katia beamed at him.

Fredrich stood on his chair and added, "To my brilliant, hardworking great-niece."

Sammy cheered, "To my awesome cousin!" 


End file.
